legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Hirano
Robert (Robby) Hirano a.k.a '''The Anti-Christ of Multi-Universe '''is a hybrid boy who was born a half demon. Robby is also son of Raziel and Stacy Hirano, Brother of Dennis Hirano and a great friend to the Miracle Elite. Currently, Robby is helping the Miracle Elite and their allies protect the Multi-Universe. Until A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge Again where he transforms from a good hearted heroic, loyal hero into a vicious, human hating, scorned and unfettered villain who turned against her family, has murdered at least one of them and desires to rule the multiuniverse. His theme LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Robby made his cameo appearance. He asks his mother if the Lovelace Family are gonna live happily ever after, and if he still has to sleep in the cupboard. Meister of War Terra grew so bored and calling her crew. She announced them that she wants to see the Helper Squad again. She called Knuckles on the phone. During that Black Mask caught him until Terra and his parents rescued him. He want on with his family to aid Knuckles and his friends. Journey through the Mists Robby was left alone with Terra, while his parents was off business. After Duskmon's death, Robby was discovered by a monstrous being. This was his first time using his dark magic. Robby explains to him that he need to have In a fit of rage, Robby stopped idolizing The Miracle Elite (and his parents) and hated them for their actions. Post LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Stacy Hirano was worried that she'll leave Robby all alone. She and Raziel decided they will ask one of the members of Miracle Elite to Keep a watch on him while they're away. Yellow Submarine Robby learned he's going to be a big brother. Later he meets Raziel's and Stacy's new son Dennis. A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge Again Robby reappears here like the other stories. However it is revealed that Robby turned evil and became a villain and one of the main villains of the story. H serves as true villain of this story. Due to Robby Hirano's hatred and rebellion against the Miracle Elite and gain power from Jessica Truscott, Robert took Jessica Truscott and ripped her gown into rag. The put on her ripped skirt/gown and turned into blood killing demon. Trouble in London After his secrets kept from his brother and parents, Robby freely joined the new group of villains so he can get his family to be killed. Little did Dorian and Vaisey know that Robert is just pretending work for them while secretly he is scheming his own goals. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: The Joker, Malmoth, On and Off Allies/Enemies: ??? Enemies: Dennis Hirano, Terra, Ezekiel Zick, Stacy Hirano (Mother), Raziel (Father), Gatomon, Xigbar, Xaldin, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Chun li, Asuka Kazama, Marisa Kirisame, Vexx, Kitana, Kohaku, Yuffie, Spawn, the Annoying Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Passion Fruit, Grim Jr., Purple People Eater, Polka, the Grinch, the Abominable Snow monster, Herbie, Kiki, Tombo Relationships Raziel Raziel was his biological father, who was originally a human born in Nosgoth's early history, he had become a leading commander in the vampire-hunting Sarafan brotherhood before his death and resurrection. Dennis Hirano Robert had hated towards his brother Dennis, since his parent had a second born child. Robert is planning to kill all The Miracle Elite, who wasn't giving him attention and disliked him (especially his Raziel and Stacy). Feeling betrayed and seeking revenge, Robert sold his soul in exchange for an unholy magic, which he uses for his revenge. Elder God TBA Succubus Queen Despite being a feeling concerned of him, he finds succubus Queen madly attracted to him. Robert became romantically involved with Succubus Queen. The Miracle Elite TBA Gallery Young Robert Robby's milk.jpg|Robby drinks his milk from the bottle. Rooby's mustach.jpg|Robby did not drink his milk. sad robby.jpg Rooby 2,.jpg Robby lies still.jpg Robby looking Back.jpg Robby2.jpg Robby_hirano_by_william125-d5waclj.jpg happy_mothers_day__robby_and_stacy_hirano_by_william125-d63xotm.jpg|Robert and his mom Robby crying.png|Robby is crying Robert Hirano Kihara-tsumugu-waving.jpg Nagi no asukara-03-tsumugu-laughing-happy-personality-normal.jpg Nagi-no-Asukara-Tsumugu.png Tsumugu Kihara.png Tumblr mxoao5toAI1r5zk02o1 1280.jpg 307206.jpg 307207.jpg 307217.jpg Ep3-free.png zsrg93.jpg _ 20 _ PV_10.png 4206769_640px.jpg Kihara.Tsumugu.full.1612324.jpg Tumblr_n2spmvLCUL1rlnkplo4_1280.jpg Tsumugu_first_Appearance.jpg Nagi no Asukara - OP - Large 04.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 26 - Large 38.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 22 - Large 07.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 19 - Large 04.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 13 - Large 02.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 12 - Large 09.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 11 - Large 16.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 10 - Large 19.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 09 - Large 19.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 08 - Large 29.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 08 - Large 14.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 04 - Large 15.jpg Nagi no Asukara - 03 - Large 30.jpg 180548.jpg 20120921220812.png 52249.jpg 4758-1947421113.jpg Monster Form Necyomancy.jpg Hexxus_laughing_evilly.png Carol-disneyscreencaps_com-9251.jpg Claw_Demon_by_4rtt5ty.png falling_by_corpse_boy-d5xchjo.png little_shadow_demon_by_littleshadowdemon-d32nek8.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7953.jpg great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7954.jpg 4e_wraith.jpg 7c298e0248cdb5078cc35d66cf8c3939.jpg zof_shade_by_jasonengle.jpg The Shadow Man.png Ghost-Mob-Passed.jpg tumblr_nvnnkgRZy71sqjk6io1_540.gif Evileyes-1.jpg|His red eyes you see in the dark. Bghjiop.jpg|His face in the dark. Monster Form - Cloaked 500px-Phantom.png|Robby's Dark from Phantom_KHFM.png Heartless_Phantom.png kh-phantom.jpg kingdom_hearts___phantom_by_soxxeh-d4w2o8i.png dark-fantasy.jpg Necromancer.png phantom1-2_zps5a7e7d98.jpg future-625x484.jpg dev.jpg Edimmu.jpg Soul-Self.jpg 168031-108894-raven.jpg 586670-raven02.jpg 4673483-tumblr_nr347joeve1sx0b96o1_500.jpg Carol-disneyscreencaps_com-7246.jpg hooded_shadow_person_by_creepypastagirl1001-d7gdj08.png reaper_by_corpse_boy-d5ijah6.png shadowy_figure_by_turnedrogue.jpg ghost_of_xmas_yet_to_come_by_illusionarymaya.jpg yet_to_come_by_natliesparkie-d5nu5kr.png 7824150_orig.jpg wraith_king_by_geistig.jpg 8cc5d744faa8153cd38b5bd2be11aef6.jpg a6117cdc-76ed-4f2a-88ef-41f86836735f.gif a771f0ee-f8eb-4111-930e-4df404c0d9e3.gif Trivia * As a child, he resembles to young Alphones Elric, but he had black hair. Now as a teenager, he resembles to Tsumugu Kihara. His dark form resembles the Phantom Heartless. * He's similar to Sari Sumdac. They both became evil during adventures and serve the true villains. They will never redeem themselves and shall be punished. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Loners Category:Hybrid Category:Deities Category:Son of Hero Category:Demigods Category:Omnipotents Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Artificial Human Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Elementals Category:Major Characters Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Spiritual Users Category:Spatiokinetic Characters Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Heroes who become Evil in between/during stories Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Traitors Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Fallen Hero Category:Necromancers Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Cursed Characters Category:Teenage Villains Category:Brother of Hero Category:Antic Masters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Monarchs Category:False Hero Category:Unfettered Characters Category:God Wannabe Category:Heart Rippers Category:Soul Stealers Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Kids who have matured Category:Haemokinetics Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Telekinetics Category:Dream Masters Category:Characters without Souls Category:Dark Legacy Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Antichrists Category:Aristocrats Category:The Hirano Family Category:Major Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Court of British Underworld Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Lords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Wraiths Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Former Humans Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Agents of the Elder God Unit